


Как я встретил мистера Проблему

by Anonymous



Series: Старкер [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, unlucky Peter Parker
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Тони видел этого неудачливого парня каждое утро в метро. Кто бы мог подумать, что их познакомит один несчастливый случай.





	Как я встретил мистера Проблему

Этого парня Тони приметил не сразу: он выглядел как десятки других таких же парней в метро, спешащих утром на учебу. При нем всегда был рюкзак с кучей цветных брелоков, а в руках он нередко таскал папки, набитые кучей бумаг. Он всегда спускался в метро чуть позже Тони, садился с ним в один поезд, иногда даже в один вагон, но выходили они на разных остановках. Тони запомнил его потому, что это был не просто «обычный парень», как он думал сначала, а живое воплощение закона Мерфи. Именно поэтому Тони мысленно называл его «мистер Проблема» ― он еще ни разу не видел, чтобы утро парня обошлось без неприятностей. Не то чтобы Тони за ним следил, но выхватывать взглядом знакомый силуэт из толпы стало почти ритуалом. Увидел «мистера Проблему», значит, утро пошло по проложенной колее.

Однажды у парня порвался рюкзак и все брелоки, как попрыгунчики, ускакали в разные стороны, парочка свалилась прямо под рельсы. В другой раз он спустился на перрон с бумажным стаканчиком кофе. Тони тогда в шутку начал про себя обратный отчет ― три, два, один ― и, словно так и было задумано, парень пролил кофе на счет «три», обжигая руку и заляпывая светло-серые джинсы. Как-то он пришел с чернилами на лице, сел, угрюмый, на скамейку, а потом зацепился за ее ножку штаниной и, когда резко встал, распластался на полу. Тони даже забеспокоился ― на вид падение вышло качественное. Но парень резво подскочил, отряхивая джинсы, будто не он только что вытирал собой пол. Чудом же нос не разбил! Если эти несчастья были с ним с детства, то оставалось загадкой, как он уцелел к своим годам.

Тони и не знал ― восхищаться парнем или сожалеть ему. За Тони это решил один случай.

Парень, как обычно, спустился в метро парой минут позже Тони. В его руках была пластиковая папка с бумагами, и, конечно, кто-то из прохожих зацепил ее плечом. Все бумаги разлетелись по перрону, чудом не спикировав с него под рельсы. Никто из людей не собирался помочь, словно боялись прикоснуться листам ― вдруг неудачливость парня перейдет на них. Тони в эту брехню не верил. Он подобрал несколько листиков, прилетевших к его ногам, и перед тем, как подать их, прочитал начало заголовка: «Способность пресмыкающихся к регенерации…». Биолог что ли? Тони бы не отказался прочитать этот… доклад, реферат или что это за работа, ― чисто из интереса. Вдруг у парня были проблемы не только с пространством и координацией, но и текстом.

― Ох, эм, спасибо! ― парень благодарно кивнул Тони и улыбнулся, забирая свои листы. Кажется, Тони ненадолго потерял дар речи. Да, он уже давно запомнил этого парня, но впервые видел его так близко: добрые, словно бы наивные глаза, забавная левая бровь, торчащая вверх, красивая заразительная улыбка. Они впервые смотрели друг другу в глаза, впервые Тони искренне улыбался совершенно незнакомому человеку, еще и утром перед работой. Парень выглядел слишком счастливым для того, кому всего лишь подали три листика. В этот раз они зашли в одни двери, и Тони постоянно ловил на себе взгляды парня. Но стоило посмотреть на него в ответ, тот отворачивал, смущенно приподнимая плечи. Забавный он, подумал Тони, и милый. И слишком улыбчивый для того, кому жизнь каждый день устраивает испытание на прочность.

С того случая все и началось. Тони не просто вылавливал знакомую фигуру среди других, но выискивал знакомое лицо: смешную бровь, круглые темные глаза, нос с маленьким шрамом (похоже, парень когда-то его ломал), узкие губы, сжатые в полоску, когда день, видимо, совсем не задался. Иногда Тони ловил себя на мысли, что хочет поздороваться с ним, спросить, как у него дела и не облился ли он сегодня кофе или, может, случилось что-то еще по дороге к метро. Но это было бы глупо ― взрослый успешный мужчина болтает с молодым парнем, имени которого даже не знает. Поэтому Тони просто наблюдал, а через несколько дней заметил интересую штуку ― парень-то тоже наблюдал за ним. Только делал это суетливо, прячась за людьми или колонами, отводил взгляд, стоило Тони посмотреть на него. Пару раз они заходили в один вагон, в одни двери, и Тони снова, как тогда в день «знакомства лицом к лицу», чувствовал на себе любопытный взгляд. А однажды парень сделал вид, что вовсе не пялится на Тони, а говорит по телефону. Заблокированному телефону ― с того расстояния, на котором они находились, можно было легко рассмотреть, что никто ему не звонил. Тони тогда чуть не расхохотался в голос ― парень был чертовски смешным в попытках не выдать себя. Смешным и милым. Жаль, что очень невезучим.

Сегодня было прохладное утро, Тони надел теплое пальто, но не взял шарф ― не любил удавки на шею. Больше, чем шарфы, его раздражали только галстуки. К счастью, их приходилось надевать только на официальные мероприятия, а в офисе Тони спокойно ходил в рубашке, расстегнутой на две верхние пуговицы, ― в конце концов, кто босс в отделе инженерии?

Тони глянул на часы ― скоро должен был прийти «мистер Проблема», и, правда, буквально через минуту парень спешно спустился по лестнице и встал недалеко от Тони, ожидая поезда и усиленно делая вид, что не пялится. Так можно и косоглазие заработать, пошутил бы Тони, если бы они разговаривали. Но они не были даже приятелями, только ежедневными попутчиками в метро. Поэтому Тони, уже по привычке, окинул его взглядом: черные джинсы слишком сильно сползли с задницы, ― мотня явно отвисла не из-за их фасона, ― расстегнутая куртка защитного цвета и серая худи с капюшоном под ней. Он всегда одевался неприметно (если не считать сползших штанов), обычный парень, каких целый перрон. Вот как раз мимо него проходила шумная группа студентов. Они громко что-то обсуждали, и один из них случайно налетел на «мистера Проблему». Тот пошатнулся, взмахнул руками, но не устоял.

Раздался сигнал о приближении поезда.

Тони и сам не знал, что умеет так быстро двигаться. Он ухватился за взметнувшийся в воздухе капюшон и дернул парня на себя, ловя его подмышки. Они оба замерли. Через пару секунд перед ними пронесся поезд без остановки.

Тони сглотнул. Парня ведь могло раздавить. Кофе, брелоки, бумаги ― это просто шутки по сравнению с тем, чему Тони мог быть свидетелем. Сердце бухало в груди, как будто это он чуть не попал под поезд. А ведь подобное наверняка случалось с парнем не раз! До этого момента Тони даже не задумывался об этом. Забавная кличка теперь не казалась такой уж забавной. Он поставил парня на ноги, оглядывая его ― вроде цел.

― Ты в порядке?

К громадному удивлению Тони, для парня это оказалось пустяком. Он совсем не выглядел испуганным, словно не его только что выдернули из-под поезда, наоборот, его глаза сияли таким неподдельным восторгом, что Тони не отказался бы надеть солнцезащитные очки. 

― Ох, вы меня спасли! И глазом не моргнули! Р-р-раз, и спасли! Да вы просто человек из стали. Железные нервы. Точно, вы просто Железный человек с большой буквы!

Парень был не просто восторженным, он походил на ребенка, чье желание исполнилось на Рождество. Он выглядел счастливым, будто Тони и был его подарком. Давно никто так не радовался ему, и губы сами растянулись в легкой улыбке ― слишком заразительными были эмоции парня. Он так фонтанировал ими, его лицо было настолько подвижным, что Тони засмотрелся. Он уже давно наблюдал за парнем, но обычно тот был спокойным или чуть раздраженным, или чем-то возбужденным ― особенно когда опаздывал на поезд или разговаривал с кем-то по телефону (а не притворялся, что разговаривает).

― Вы настоящий герой, я теперь ваш фанат. Честное слово!

Парень искренне заглянул Тони в глаза, но потом, видимо, понял, какую чушь только нес и смущенно отвел взгляд, делая шаг назад ― стоял он и правда слишком близко.

― Да-да, не за что. У меня, знаешь, хобби такое, спасать неудачников по утрам, бодрит лучше пролитого кофе.

Парень удивленно вытаращился на него, и Тони досадливо закатил глаза ― надо же было так спалиться. Он не особо шифровался, когда смотрел на него, но и не вытворял то, что делал сам парень ― по-шпионски выглядывать из-за колоны или приставным шагом придвигаться все ближе, чтобы войти в одни двери. Но, тем не менее, Тони не удержал язык за зубами, а парень явно понял, что за ним наблюдали все это время. Иначе причем тут пролитый кофе.

― Эм, вы что же, за мной наблюдали? Типа сталкер? Если что, мне таких проблем не надо, своих хватает, извините, конечно.

Кажется, у парня были проблемы с речью ― он просто не умел вовремя замолчать. Но его сбивчивые слова сопровождались такой чудной мимикой, что Тони поймал себя на мысли: ему не просто нравилось наблюдать за этим парнем, ему интересен он сам. Не потому, что он был живой катастрофой и его можно снимать на камеру и выкладывать видео в интернет, а потому что он излучал искренность и жизнерадостность, не смотря на все неудачи, что происходили с ним.

Тони вздохнул.

― У тебя шнурки развязались, завяжи, пока снова под поезд не свалился.

Парень посмотрел на свои ноги.

― Ой, да, спасибо.

― Еще штаны подтяни, а то потеряешь.

Он зыркнул на Тони и тут же покраснел, смешно подтягивая штаны. Ну что за чудо? Тони покачал головой. Это утро перестало быть таким уж обычным. Еще и поезд задерживался. Тони снова глянул на часы ― времени пока хватало, но теперь он не успеет зайти за кофе, а это значит, он не сможет задобрить Наташу, их лучшего хэдхантера. Недавно они переругались из-за нового сотрудника, которого она завербовала. Тони без энтузиазма признал свою неправоту, но извиняться не собирался. Кофе должен был послужить мостиком к примирению, но теперь его маленький хитрый план шел… упал под поезд!

Когда парень наклонился, чтобы завязать свои смертельно опасные (в его случае это было действительно так) шнурки, из кармана его худи выпал телефон и развалился на три части: основа, крышка и аккумулятор. Парень чертыхнулся, подгреб к себе рядом упавший аккумулятор. Тони, демонстративно вздохнув, подобрал остальное и подал парню, когда тот выпрямился.

― Твоя фамилия случаем не Мерфи?

Парень закатил глаза ― похоже, это шуточка уже успела обрасти бородой, но Тони просто не смог удержаться. Этот парень ― первый и пока единственный настолько неудачливый человек, которого он когда-либо встречал.

― Нет, но мне уже не раз предлагали ее поменять. Ну, знаете, от противного. Возьму фамилию, и все неудачи от меня отстанут. Либо наоборот, быть ярким подтверждением этого чертового закона.

Парень собрал телефон ― крышка со щелчком вошла в пазы, ― и убрал его в рюкзак. Оттуда не выпадет. Только если внутри стекло разобьется. «Интересно, сколько телефонов он уже разбил, ― подумал Тони, ― я бы смог покупать ему их хоть каждый месяц». Эта мысль почти повергла его в шок. Этого еще не хватало!

― Но вообще-то, эта полоса не такая уж черная, смотря с какой стороны посмотреть. Или если посветить на нее фонариком.

― Да ты оптимист. С тобой никаких батареек для фонарика не хватит.

― Не все так плохо, правда! ― парень, улыбаясь, посмотрел на Тони. Его совсем не огорчал задерживающийся поезд, хотя он, наверняка, опаздывал в университет. Похоже, болтать с незнакомым мужиком ему было намного интереснее. Ну, еще бы! Так долго следить за Тони, а теперь стоять рядом и спокойно болтать с ним ― удивительно, как он не спрятался за колону, стоило Тони отпустить его. А теперь парень без суеты и паники (если не считать паникой словесное недержание) общался с ним. Смотрел, как на настоящего героя, и улыбался. Тони улыбался тоже ― хорошее настроение парня передалось и ему.

Опоздать на работу? Пустяки. Он босс, а если что, друг прикроет.

Тони достал смартфон и написал Роуди сообщение: «Опоздаю, поезд задержали». Подумав, отправил еще одно Наташе: «Прости, Нат, буду без кофе». Наташа ответила через пару секунд, будто ждала сообщения Тони все утро, как только проснулась: «С тебя ланч». Что ж, отделался малой кровью.

Тони оторвался от смартфона и заметил пристальный взгляд парня. Тот смутился, стоило Тони на него посмотреть, и он, словно оправдываясь, сказал:

― У вас тут пушинка. Я уберу?

Не успел Тони возразить, как парень потянулся к нему. Делая шаг навстречу, он наступил на выставленную вперед ногу Тони и, потеряв равновесие, почти упал в его объятия. Тони уже во второй раз за сегодня подхватил парня, крепко прижимая его к себе. Тони и сам не понял, почему так вцепился в него, сработал какой-то новый рефлекс ― в любой странной (а иногда опасной) ситуации хватай «мистера Проблему» и прижимай к себе.

― Пр-простите, я не хотел, извините, ― парень закопошился в его руках, оттоптав уже обе ноги. Тони поморщился. Это были его новые оксфорды.

― Успокойся.

Парень замер, ленивым котом растекаясь в руках Тони, словно его не только что спасли от падения (во второй раз, на минуточку), а решили обнять, как старого знакомого. Надо признать, обнимать парня было приятно ― от него пахло каким-то молодежным дезодорантом, а от уложенных волос ― лаком, но и этот запах не раздражал, наоборот, хотелось зарыться носом в эту непутевую макушку.

― Я сказал успокоиться, а не обниматься со мной.

― Извините, ― неловко улыбаясь, парень, наконец, отстранился. Он снова покраснел, только теперь румянец дошел и до ушей. Тони мысленно растрогался ― уже давно он не вызывал у людей таких милых реакций. Обычно, если при нем кто-то краснел, то от злости или возбуждения. К сожалению, из-за съехавших рабочих графиков последнего у него давненько не было. Но это не повод обниматься с парнем, имени которого он все еще не знал. Или все-таки спасение жизни давало Тони право немного пообниматься с ним?

― Табличку «Бесплатные объятия» забыл сегодня дома, ― парень пожал плечами, стараясь перевести все в шутку. Он потупился, пряча от Тони глаза. Какая прелесть. Почему Тони не заговорил с ним раньше?

― С тобой обниматься опасно для жизни.

― Да ладно вам. С вами все в порядке. Ну, только ботинки пострадали. ― Глаза парня блеснули, как если бы у него появилась идея. ― Погодите, сейчас вытру! У меня есть губка для обуви.

Возразить во второй раз Тони тоже не успел. Парень был слишком стремительным в своем желании помочь. Он опустился перед Тони на колени, достал из рюкзака губку и парой быстрых движений вытер оксфорды. На них, к большому удивлению Тони, не осталось царапин, по крайней мере, с высоты своего роста он их не видел. Парень убрал губку в рюкзак, поднялся на ноги, улыбаясь. Тони лишь благодарно кивнул ему, потому что, черт возьми, ему только что вытерли обувь! Вроде бы ― а что такого, просто немного необычное извинение, но, боже, видеть, как парень опустился перед ним на колени… Нет, Тони не думал ни о чем таком, он всего лишь был на грани шока во второй раз за сегодня. 

Счет был два-два.

Потом пришел поезд, и их раскидало в разные части вагона, но Тони все равно чувствовал на себе взгляд парня, пока не вышел на своей остановке. Дальше думать о парне и об объятиях с ним было некогда. Все мысли заняла работа.

И некогда ― не то слово! Тони, как зашел в офис, попал в какое-то адское колесо для хомячка! Его дергали со всех сторон, даже Роуди не успевал прикрывать, хотя обычно Тони всегда мог доверить ему свою спину. Несчастья сыпались одно за другим: они проиграли важный тендер, ведущий менеджер, чтоб ее, объявила, что уйдет в декрет через пару месяцев, и это именно тогда, когда у них будет куча заказов. Но самое ужасное: в личном кабинете Тони сломалась кофе-машина.

На ланч Наташа выбрала азиатскую кухню; недалеко от их офиса ютился маленький китайский ресторанчик с настоящим шеф-поваром китайцем Чени Чэнем. Все было бы хорошо, если бы Тони не опрокинул на себя вок-коробочку ― по рубашке и штанам расползлись пятна от соуса терияки. В офисе была запасная рубашка, но вот запасных брюк, увы, не было, и до конца рабочего дня Тони проторчал в своем кабинете, тихо зверея от любого звука.

Домой Тони ехал выжатый, как лимон, на котором еще и потоптались слоны. Он поужинал вчерашней пастой (к счастью, не пропала, а то с его сегодняшней удачливостью еще осталось отравиться), которую купил на вынос в любимом итальянском ресторанчике недалеко от дома. Перед сном Тони открыл документ с новым проектом. Их аналитики уже высчитали риски и угрозы, но Тони собирался проверить все сам. В конце концов, это его проект. Параллельно он включил баскетбольный матч по телевизору ― шла игра между Лос-Анджелес Клипперс и Сакраменто Кингз. Тони болел за Лос-Анджелес, пассивно, краем глаза, но болел, поэтому, когда комментатор объявил об их проигрыше, Тони чуть не стер документ, случайно щелкнув мышкой. Не день, а дерьмо, честное слово! Тони потер лицо руками. Ему осталось совсем немного с документом, но в последний момент ноутбук сошел с ума ― экран замигал белым, пошел полосами, издавая предсмертные звуки. Черт возьми! Тони не успел сохранить последние два листа, чтоб их! Тони со злости захлопнул ноутбук. Сегодня уже ничего не хотелось делать, только забраться в кровать и скорее уснуть, забыть этот паршивый день. Тони лег, гудящая голова опустилась на подушку, и он уснул в ту же секунду. Но не прошло и пяти минут его безмятежного сна, как он услышал шум на кухне. Тони бросился туда и оказался чуть ли не по щиколотку в воде.

Трубу прорвало.

Тони громко выругался и позвонил в аварийную службу. Отдохнуть сегодня не удастся.

На следующее утро Тони спустился в метро злой, взлохмаченный и с красными глазами от недосыпа. Он бы мог привести волосы в порядок, но настроение совсем не располагало к утреннему марафету. Пусть на работе знают, что начальник не в духе и сразу держатся от него подальше. Правда с Наташей этот номер не пройдет, она точно спросит, что у него стряслось. Интересно, начать с самого начала, с «мистера Проблемы», который, судя по всему, заразил его неудачливостью, или ограничиться только прорванной трубой.

Тони так углубился во внутренний диалог с воображаемой Наташей, что не заметил, как к нему подошел парень.

― Привет! ― он так и светился счастьем. Тони даже был готов поспорить, что его глаза заслезились из-за этого чуда, а не из-за бессонной ночи.

― Привет, любитель обнимашек.

― Вообще-то, я Питер. 

― Тони.

Они обменялись рукопожатием, и Тони не смог отказать себе в удовольствии: продержал руку Питера в своей дольше, чем требовали приличия. Тот был совсем не против и даже провел пальцами по внутренней стороне его ладони. Ого, да с Тони явно заигрывали! Он ухмыльнулся. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот парень, «мистер Проблема», у которого теперь появилось имя, с каждым днем будет нравиться ему все больше и больше. И плевать, что Питер был косвенно виноват в аврале на работе и ночной беготне с трубой.

― Кажется, ваши обнимашки принесли мне удачу. Ни вчера, ни сегодня со мной ничего плохого не случилось.

Питер сначала улыбался, но потом виновато опустил глаза. Еще бы! Игнорировать потрепанный вид Тони мог только слепой. Конечно, Питер понял, что это из-за его супер-способности Тони выглядел так плачевно. Но это было вчера. Теперь, смотря на Питера, Тони чувствовал себя лучше. И будет чувствовать себя совсем хорошо, когда вернет свою успешность!

― Да что ты говоришь. А ну-ка иди сюда, обнимемся снова, малыш.

Тони, не обращая внимания на кучу народа на перроне, сгреб Питера в объятия. Его рюкзак мешался ― не получалось удобно обхватить Питера за талию и вжать в себя, но тот не растерялся. Обнял Тони сам, пролезая руками в расстегнутое пальто, и прижался холодным носом к шее. По коже побежали мурашки, Тони потерся щекой о висок Питера. Одна кудряшка выбилась из его прически, пощекотала веко Тони, и он прищурился. Они ведь достаточно долго танцевали вокруг друг друга, чтобы позволить себе это, да? Тони считал, что да. Питер тоже, иначе бы не вжимался в него с такой довольной мордашкой.

― Я должен тебе кое в чем признаться, ― сказал Питер, стыдливо прячась в вороте пальто Тони. ― Я тоже сталкерил за тобой.

― Пф. Я так-то заметил. Ты очень мило прятался от меня, помню, как чуть не сбил одну девушку на шпильках. ― Питер пробурчал в шею Тони что-то неразборчивое, и тот продолжил его дразнить. ― И как только смелости хватило со мной в одни двери заходить! 

― Вот тебе смешно, а меня однажды прищемило.

― Ну-ну, не обижайся.

Тони потрепал его по затылку. Сегодня Питер не уложил волосы лаком, и можно было провести по прядям пальцами ― мягкие и гладкие. И зачем он их постоянно портит этим лаком? Ничего, Тони быстро отучит его от этой привычки, и привьет новую ― ластиться под руку. «О боже, Тони, у тебя просто наполеоновские планы на этого пацана!» ― сказал он сам себе, но эта мысль совсем не пугала, наоборот, грела изнутри.

― Как думаешь, хватит уже обниматься, чтобы это твое проклятие прошло?

― М-м-м, не уверен, ― теперь шею задели губы, и они были теплыми. Такими теплыми, что к ним хотелось поскорее прижаться своими. Тони был полностью согласен с Питером. Разрывать объятия не хотелось, но скоро должен прийти поезд, а люди вокруг начинали на них поглядывать. Не то чтобы Тони это смущало, но то, что происходило между ними, определенно не предназначалось для чужих глаз.

Тони мазнул губами по виску Питера перед тем, как легонько его отстранить от себя. Питер разочарованно вздохнул, но отлип. Встал рядом, притираясь своим плечом к плечу Тони. Его щеки были красными от смущения, но теперь он не прятал лицо ― смотрел на Тони совершено счастливыми глазами и улыбался. От него было сложно отвести взгляд, да и не хотелось: зачем, если теперь их связывает не только станция метро, а нечто большее. Тони не сразу заметил, что и сам легко улыбается.

― Предлагаю обниматься чаще и не только по утрам. Что скажешь?

Питер посмотрел на него так, словно собирался снова вцепиться в Тони, вжаться всем телом, только уже не отпускать. Тони и сам не отказался бы от этого, но к перрону подъезжал поезд. Они стояли рядом внутри вагона, соприкасаясь пальцами. Ничего ужасного не происходило. Это утро уже не казалось Тони таким паршивым, наоборот, уже давно он не был в столь приподнятом настроении.

Перед тем как выйти на своей остановке, Тони последний раз глянул на улыбающегося Питера. И как только к нему прилипло это проклятье? Жизнь всегда играет самые злые шутки только с хорошими людьми. Но теперь Тони был уверен ― все следующие утра будут удачными. Он махнул Питеру на прощание и услышал его голос сквозь гул толпы:

― До завтра, Тони!


End file.
